


Ein kristallklarer See

by Eins_Esk



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Geralt macht sich Sorgen, Post-Canon, Sommerhitze, Toussaint (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, Yen kann nicht schwimmen, Yennefer hat ihren Stolz, no beta we die like men, ursprünglich auf fanfiktion.de gepostet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eins_Esk/pseuds/Eins_Esk
Summary: Yennefer kann nicht schwimmen. Geralt möchte sich im kühlen Nass eines nahen Sees von der Sommerhitze Toussaints abkühlen - ein Mutant und eine Zauberin im wohlverdienten Ruhestand, doch nicht alles läuft nach Plan.Oneshot.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 4





	Ein kristallklarer See

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich am 21.07.2017 auf der deutschen Fanfiktion-Seite gepostet und inspiriert durch einen tumblr.-Prompt von @riviia: _Geralt taught a reluctant Yen how to swim_.

„Ich begreife nicht, warum das nötig ist“, murrte Yennefer und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre lange Haarmähne fiel über ihre Schultern und verdeckten ihren missmutigen Blick vor Geralt. „Außerdem tut die Sonne meiner Haut nicht gut“, fügte sie hinzu, wusste aber, dass der Hexer nicht locker lassen würde. Die Hitze des Sommers von Toussaint hatte ihr diese Schwierigkeiten gebracht und jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

Barnabas-Basilius hatte einen besonders heißen Tag ausgesucht um Geralt mitzuteilen, dass ganz in der Nähe seines Gutes ein versteckter Quellteich sei, der kristallklares, eiskaltes Wasser führte. Ein kleines Rinnsal floss daraus ab und bildete in einiger Entfernung einen kleinen Bach. Normalerweise ließen sich Hexer, durch ihre Ausbildung von ernster Natur und immer wachsam, nicht hinreißen, aber selbst für Geralt wurde die Hitze zu unerträglich. Ohne ihr zu sagen wohin er sie brachte, hatte er es aussehen lassen wie einen Spaziergang. Und nun standen sie hier: Geralt, nur bekleidet mit einer kurzen Leinenhose knietief im Wasser und Yennefer mit verschränkten armen am Ufer.

„Yen, es ist viel zu heiß zu diskutieren. Komm jetzt, hierher verschlägt es niemanden“, sagte er und deutete auf sie. Natürlich dachte er, sie hätte Angst, irgendein verirrter Spaziergänger könnte sie im Wasser entdecken. Wie wenig Vertrauen er in ihre Fähigkeiten hatte – sie könnte einfach eine Illusion um sie legen und niemand würde den See entdecken können. Aber er hatte recht, es war nur allzu unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand hier vorbeikam. „Wir können den See durchschwimmen!“, rief er, nachdem sie nicht antwortete.

„Du vielleicht“, murmelte die Zauberin und bereute es sofort, denn mit seinen Hexersinnen hatte er es natürlich hören können. Sie sah, wie er zunächst kritisch aussah, dann aber zu einer Erkenntnis kam und schnaufte.

„Du kannst nicht schwimmen“, sagte er.

„Nein“, gab sie zu und wartete seine Reaktion ab. Statt belustigt zu sein, sah er eher entsetzt aus. Er ließ die Arme sinken, die er zuvor noch einladend hochgehalten hatte und stieg aus dem Wasser. Es wunderte sie. Eigentlich hätte sie erwartet, dass er wenigstens ein bisschen in sich hineinlachen würde, immerhin war sie eine der mächtigsten Zauberinnen, die es gab. Eine so triviale Blöße an ihr zu entdecken hätte so manchen belustigt. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie als Kind Angst vor dem Wasser gehabt hatte, weil ihr Vater, der sich immer grausamere Arten ausgedacht hatte sie zu quälen, irgendwann beschlossen hatte, sie fast im Brunnen zu ertränken. Andere Kinder hatten früh gelernt zu schwimmen, aber sie hatte keine Kindheit gehabt, dachte sie bitter. Ein ungeliebtes, hässliches Kind hatte es nicht verdient zu spielen, oder zu schwimmen, oder eine Puppe zu besitzen. Natürlich war sie in Badehäuser gegangen, nachdem sie die Ausbildung beendet hatte. Aber es kam selten vor, dass es Badehäuser mit Becken gab, in denen man tatsächlich hätte schwimmen können. Zudem konnte man sich die Zeit die man dort verbrachte sehr viel besser in der Sauna vertreiben, oder bei einer Massage.

„Wieso bist du in das Boot gestiegen?“, fragte Geralt und packte sie grob bei den Schultern. Sie hob eine perfekte Augenbraue.

„Welches Boot, Geralt? Ich bin in meinem Leben schon auf so vielen Booten gewesen, dass...“, sie hielt abrupt inne, als er sie unterbrach.

„Yen!“

„Was, Geralt?“ Sie presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Sein Verhalten irritierte sie mehr als alles andere und sie hatte dieses Thema von vorne herein nicht diskutieren wollen.

„Egal welches, Yen. Warum gehst du auf ein Boot, wenn du nicht schwimmen kannst?“

Sie konnte die Aufregung in seiner Stimme zunächst nicht verstehen, aber als sie schließlich begriff was ihn so in Rage brachte stieß sie belustigt die Luft aus den Lungen. Er hatte Angst, dass sie tatsächlich versehentlich ertrinken könnte.

„Es ist nicht lustig, Yen.“ Er sah ernsthaft verärgert aus.

„Geralt, ich mag nicht schwimmen können, aber ich bin immernoch die Zauberin, die die Barfelder Bürgerwehr bis auf den letzten Mann in Bauernhoftiere verwandelt hat. Hab etwas Vertrauen. Ich hätte jederzeit einen Delphin verzaubern können. Einen Wal. Ein Stück Treibholz. Bei Melitele: einen gutaussehenden Seemann! Ehe ich im Meer ertrinke, ertrinken die Fische im Wasser“, sagte sie. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Brust und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über die Narben, die seine Haut zeichneten. Er entspannte sich sichtlich und atmete tief ein. Ganz überzeugt schien er aber dennoch nicht zu sein.

„Wieso?“, fragte er.

„Wieso was?“

„Wieso hast du es nie gelernt?“ Er konnte sofort sehen, dass er einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Ihr Gesichtszüge wurden hart und ihre Schultern verspannten sich.

„Nicht von Belang“, stieß sie aus, hob den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Für mich schon“, sagte er ernst. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie seufzte.

"Meine Eltern hielten es nicht für nötig ihrer kleinen Magd schwimmen beizubringen. Eher entdeckten sie, dass tiefes Wasser ein gutes Druckmittel war“, schloss sie, ihr Blick in weiter Ferne. Weit in der Vergangenheit.

Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre. „Lass es mich dir beibringen.“

„Nein.“

„Lass mich diese Erinnerung lindern“, flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

„Nein.“

„Bitte, Yen.“

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den See. In ihm spiegelte sich der stahlblaue Himmel und die spitzen der Birken. In ihren Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit war es immer Nacht. Sie wusste nicht wieso. Es war schon so lange her, aber sie spürte noch die Panik in ihrer Brust, als sie keine Luft mehr bekam, im Dunklen. Nur ihr Vater war mit ihr dort gewesen und niemand, der ihr hätte helfen können. Nicht, dass jemand einem so missratenen Kind überhaupt geholfen hätte. Sie hatte nie versucht sich zu rächen. Sie hatte nie versucht sie zu finden. Aber sie war sich ganz sicher, dass ihre Eltern Kunde von ihrer Tochter erhalten hätten. Eine herzlose Zauberin. Eine grausame Frau ohne Herz – genau das, was sie immer gesagt hatte. Und hier stand sie, in der Sonne Toussaints und das Wasser sah so klar aus, so hell.

Geralt lächelte sie an und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Mit einem letzten Seufzer schnipste sie mit ihrer linken Hand, und ihr dunkles Gewand löste sich in einem silbrigen Schein auf. Einzig ihr Dessous blieb übrig. Nachdem sie alle ihre äußerlichen Fehler korrigiert hatte, während ihrer Zeit in der Ausbildung zur Zauberin, hatte sie sich nie für ihr Aussehen geschämt. Geralt mochte übermenschliche Sinne haben und die Kleinigkeiten entdecken, die nicht perfekt waren – aber sie wusste, er liebte sie. Auch ohne den Djinn. Trotzdem war sie nun etwas unsicher.

Sie verbannte den Gedanken und ließ sich von ihrem Hexer ins Wasser ziehen.

„Spann die Muskeln an und bleib gerade. Du darfst die Körperspannung nicht verlieren“, sagte er. Der Hexer war so weit ins Wasser gegangen, dass er gerade noch stehen konnte. Sie blieb ein ganzes Stück hinter ihm, ihre Körpergröße war doch beträchtlich geringer als seine. Dann stieß der sich ab und tat einige kräftige Züge mit Armen und Beinen. Geralt war immer ein guter Schwimmer gewesen, als Kind schon. Natürlich konnte er es nicht immer genießen zu schwimmen. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um seine Tätigkeit als Hexer ging. Wer schwamm schon gerne im Winter, bei eiskaltem Nieselregen mit Rüstung, zwei Schwertern und Gepäck? Aber ihm waren natürlich auch Freiheiten gegeben. Als Hexer tat man, was einem beliebte und so ging er im Sommer gerne ins Wasser um sich abzukühlen.

Yennefer stand noch immer im kühlen Nass und beobachtete, wie seine Muskeln sich bewegten. Sie war nicht begeistert davon, dass er ihr das Schwimmen beibringen wollte, aber sein kräftiges Muskelspiel im Wasser beobachten zu können, daran könnte sie sich schnell gewöhnen. Er vermied es, mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen zu werden. Oh – natürlich nicht vor ihr. Aber draußen, denn es erschreckte die Leute. Es widerte sie an und ekelte sie. Das war er als Hexer natürlich gewohnt, aber er forderte es nie heraus.

Sie bedauerte es, denn das extravagante Narbenmuster seiner Haut hatte sie immer fasziniert. Sie konnte Stunden damit verbringen ihre Finger über die Unebenheiten und Krater seiner Haut streichen zu lassen – es wurde ihr nie überdrüssig.

„Yen“, meldete sich Geralt, welcher wieder vor ihr stand. „Was ist?“

„Ich war in Gedanken“, sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein anzügliches Lächeln.

„Später vielleicht“, murmelte er und blockte ihre Taktik ab, indem er sich rücklings zurück ins tiefere Wasser fallen ließ, nachdem er einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen gepresst hatte. „Also“, fuhr er fort, „bereit?“

Sie gestikulierte Zustimmung. Ihr würde ohnehin nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Geralt stellte sich neben sie. „Lass dich nach vorn fallen“, sagte er. „Ich halte dich fest.“

Yennefer nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und tat, was er sagte. Er fing ihren Körper im Wasser auf, indem er von der Seite eine Hand an ihre Körpermitte legte und sie stützte. Sie mochte eine Zauberin sein und nicht körperlich arbeiten, aber dennoch war sie in Form und er konnte spüren, wie ihre Bauchmuskeln sich anspannten, als sie seine Bewegungen nachahmte. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie nicht lange brauchen würde es zu lernen, immerhin hatte sie schon hunderte Male Menschen schwimmen sehen. Sie hatte es nur nie versucht.

Bald darauf brauchte sie seine Hilfestellung kaum noch. Es störte sie zwar, dass ihre Bewegungen noch nicht so elegant waren, wie sie es an Land gewesen wären, aber dazu würde sie noch kommen.

Geralt schwamm neben ihr, als es geschah. Eine vom Wind getriebene Welle überschwappte die Zauberin. Ihr rationales Denken sagte ihr, das sie nur den Kopf nach oben recken und atmen brauchte, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern: sie geriet in Panik. Ihre Augenlider waren fest aufeinander gepresst als sie ihre Konzentration verlor und bald darauf auch ihr Verständnis für oben und unten.

Er drückte ihren Kopf ins Wasser, sie hatte nicht mehr Luft holen können und nun brannten ihre Lungen, schrien nach Sauerstoff. Sie schlug um sich, aber er war so viel stärker. Er hatte ihr gedroht sie zu ertränken. Weil sie so undankbar war, so verdorben und schlecht. Jetzt war es soweit. Er würde es tun, sie hatte keinen Zweifel. Und keine Menschenseele würde sie vermissen, wenn sie erst leblos im Brunnen trieb.

„Yen. Atme!“, wurde sie gerufen. Es war Geralt. Geralt von Riva, der Hexer. „Yen!“, rief er wieder. Sie wurde ins seichte Wasser gezogen und stolperte, aber er hielt sie aufrecht. Das kalte Wasser lief an ihr herunter, aber sie konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren. „Es ist alles in Ordnung“, sagte er leise, dicht an ihrem Ohr. Ein Arm hielt sie umschlungen und sie fühlte seine Hand an ihrer Wange. Sie hustete und sog gierig die Luft ein, nahm viele tiefe Atemzüge, ehe sie die Augen öffnete. Geralt stand vor ihr. Sie blickte direkt in seine Katzenaugen. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Yen. Du bist nur in Panik geraten. Das ist alles.“

„Verzeihung“, sagte sie leise. „Es war bloß eine schlechte Erinnerung“, fuhr sie fort. „Vielleicht sollten wir morgen wiederkommen.“ Es war nicht so schlimm, dachte sie. Das Schwimmen zu lernen. Eigentlich war es doch ein ganz vergnüglicher Zeitvertreib für den Sommer. Sie hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass ihre Erinnerungen sie nach all der Zeit noch so heftig treffen würden. Die Zauberin hatte angenommen, dass sie das hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Natürlich.“ Er lächelte, dann nahm er ein großes Handtuch und wickelte sie damit ein. Ihr nasses Haar klebte an ihrem Gesicht und sie nahm noch immer tiefe Atemzüge in der Nachmittagssonne. Geralt fand, dass sie nie schöner ausgesehen hatte.

„Ich bitte dich, Geralt. Ich gerate in Panik, huste und würge und das ist es, was du denkst?“, sie zog eine Braue in die Höhe. Er grinste verlegen.

„Du bist wunderschön, Yen. Egal was du tust.“

Sie schnaubte belustigt. „Charmant wie immer“, sagte sie und ging betont langsam auf ihn zu – dann ließ sie das Handtuch fallen und legte einen Arm um seinen Nacken. Er hatte seine lederne Hose wieder angezogen, aber sein Oberkörper war weiterhin frei. Eine Hand presste sie in sein Kreuz, die andere lag noch immer um seinen Hals. Schließlich presste sie einen Kuss auf sein Schlüsselbein. Er ließ es geschehen und einer seiner Arme wanderte um ihre Taille, um sie fester an sich zu ziehen. Ehe er aber seinem Willen nachgehen und sie hochheben konnte, wurden sie von einem Kreischen unterbrochen.

„Mutant!“, schrie eine Frau, die einen Korb mit Beeren fallen ließ und zurückstolperte. „Zur Hilfe!“, rief sie weiter, „Der Hexer vergewaltigt eine unschuldige Frau!“

Yennefer wusste – sie wusste – dass die Menschen nur das Schlimmste von Hexern und anderen magischen Wesen dachten. Die Frau hatte sie nicht als die kaltherzige Hexe von Vengerberg erkannt, sonst hätte sie anders reagiert. Aber sie würde es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass man Geralts Namen wegen nichts in den Dreck zog. Er hatte nur Gutes für dieses Herzogtum getan, und doch erwies man ihm nicht einmal das mindeste an Respekt. Zauberinnen waren im Allgemeinen für ihr berechnendes Gemüt bekannt, aber ihr vorhergegangener Gefühlsausbruch und die Erinnerung an die Ungerechtigkeit, die ihr selbst widerfahren war, heizten sie an.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung löste sie sich aus Geralts Umarmung und machte große Schritte auf die Frau zu, die sich mitlerweile wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

Der Hexer war zunächst zu perplex gewesen, um zu reagieren und nun sah er, dass Yennefer fest entschlossen war. Sie würde die Situation meistern, keine Frage. Er hoffte nur, dass die andere Frau es einigermaßen unbeschadet überstehen würde.

Die Schwarzhaarige störte sich nicht daran, dass sie eigentlich zu wenig Kleidung trug, um als anständig zu gelten. Sie nutze die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer halb nackt war aus um die Frau einzuschüchtern. Für eine brave Bürgerin war dies viel, viel zu viel nackte Haut. Sie starrte Yennefer entsetzt an, als diese wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen blieb. Mehr noch als alles andere aber verängstigten Yennefers unwirkliche Augen die Frau. Sie erkannte sofort, dass dies weder eine unschuldige Maid war, die vom Hexer belästigt wurde, noch ein normaler Mensch. Diese Frau war ebenso ein Mutant wie der furchteinflößende Hexer es war.

„Sehe ich aus“, sagte die Zauberin langsam, „als wäre ich gerade vergewaltigt worden? Habe ich nach Hilfe geschrien? Um mich geschlagen?“ Sie verengte ihre veilchenblauen Augen. Die Frau schüttelte geschockt ihren Kopf. „Also“, fuhr die Zauberin fort, „kann man davon ausgehen, dass es mir in Gesellschaft dieses Hexers wunderbar geht.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und schnipste mit ihren Fingern. Ihre Bluse materialisierte sich aus dem Nichts, sowie auch ein sommerlicher Rock, der sehr viel kürzer war, als es der Anstand erlaubte und leichte, lederne Sommerschuhe.

Er grinste, auch wenn die Passantin ihm trotz ihrer beleidigenden Art etwas leidtat. Mit einem solchen Schock hatte sie nicht gerechnet und wohl noch weniger damit, die gefürchtete Zauberin und einen gefährlichen Hexer zu treffen. Dazu noch Yennefers Aufzug und sie würde einige Zeit brauchen, um sich zu erholen.

"Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, Mademoiselle“, zischte Yennefer. „Der Hexer und ich haben noch etwas zu erledigen.“ Damit drehte sie sich um, nicht aber ohne einen letzten Blick auf die Frau zu werfen. Sie stand wie versteinert da.

Yennefer öffnete ein Portal. Sie hörte Geralt neben sich schnaufen, wusste aber, dass er mitgehen würde. Um wirklich jeden Zweifel auszulöschen stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen und presste ihre Lippen gegen seine, als sie ihn rücklings durch das Portal schob.

Er zuckte, als sie in das kalte, schwarze Nichts des Portals eindrangen, aber ihr Kuss lenkte ihn ab.

Sie landeten in Corvo Bianco in Geralts Schlafzimmer. Sie fielen direkt auf sein Bett, mit ihr auf seinem Schoß. Yennefer kicherte, sichtlich stolz auf ihre Navigation direkt ins Bett.

„Ich hasse Portale“, murrte er, als er sich eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sie lächelte.

„Aber es wäre weniger dramatisch gewesen, wenn wir einfach gegangen wären“, sie lachte in sich hinein, als sie den sauren Gesichtsausdruck sah, den er aufgesetzt hatte. „Eine Zauberin lebt für einen dramatischen Abgang. Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht.“

„Natürlich“, seufzte er.

„Lass uns morgen wieder schwimmen gehen“, flüsterte sie, als sie sich über ihn lehnte. „Dann erzeuge ich eine Illusion um den See und wir sind ungestört. Heute habe ich aber eine bessere Idee, wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können.“

Er küsste sie. Dieses mal dematerialisierte sich auch ihr Dessous, als sie schnipste.

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist schon länger her, aber gerade dieser Oneshot gefällt mir noch sehr gut. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt er auch! :)


End file.
